


Le prince perdu

by Maewan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: UA, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Lorsque le palais d'Erebor a été attaqué, le roi Thorin II s'est exilé loin de ses terres natales pour porter seul le deuil de sa famille, et plus que tout de son petit Kili... des années plus tard, un orphelin se retrouve seul sur les routes et décide de forcer le destin au lieu de choisir la voie toute tracée pour ceux qui, comme lui, n'ont plus de famille.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est (fortement) inspirée du dessin animé Anastasia, adorant cette histoire, je viens y transposer les personnages du Hobbit, en espérant qu'elle saura vous plaire. Quelques modifications vont bien entendu être apportées pour le confort d'écriture (et de lecture) mais sans dénaturer totalement l'univers. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Kili avait toujours été orphelin. Son souvenir le plus ancien datait de ses 8 ans, quand dans l'hiver le plus froid qu'ait connu Erebor depuis des décennies il avait été retrouvé, sans connaissance et sans famille, presque frigorifié par la poudreuse qui le recouvrait. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Kili, c'était une certitude, tout comme il savait que sa famille l'attendait dans le pays nommé Eriador, dans la ville appelé 'Montagnes Bleues'. Comment ? Par un pendentif qu'il portait toujours depuis son enfance, sans se rappeler de qui lui avait offert, mais pour sûr, sa famille l'attendait là-bas, autrement, pourquoi porterait-il ce bijou ? Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui offrir pour l'abandonner ensuite ? Enfin... ces questions ne servaient à rien... au lieu de ça, le jeune homme soupirait en emballant ses affaires sous les cris des enfants qui allaient rester ici. Aujourd'hui âgé de 18 ans, il n'avait plus le droit de vivre ici, mais plutôt d'aller travailler au village de Laketown, une ville de pêcheurs où il serait sous la supervision de Bard. C'est ici qu'allaient beaucoup d'orphelins une fois adultes, pour payer leur dette à la société, ou plutôt, à Thranduil, le gérant de cet endroit qui prenait un malin plaisir à leur rappeler que tous autant qu'ils étaient, les orphelins, n'étaient que des furoncles sur son corps de Dieu. Oui... la modestie ne l'étouffait pas, et en marchant dans la neige qui le mènerait à la grille de l'orphelinat, où il dirait adieu à son enfance, Kili n'écoutait rien de ce que pouvait dire l'homme, trop occupé à le singer dans le discourt que tenait le directeur, le même que pour tout le monde : 

Depuis que tu as 8 ans je veille sur toi, je prend soin de toi, je t'ai même offert un toit pour l'hiver... blablabla...

Oops... pas de chance, le grand blond venait de le repérer et l'attrapait par l'écharpe, leurs nez se frôlaient pratiquement tandis que l'adulte sifflait rageusement, il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher son aversion pour cet enfant :

– Et comment se fait-il que tu ne gardes aucun souvenir de ce qui précède ton arrivée ici ? Alors que tu te souviens de tout le reste ?  
– Oh, mais il y a...

Thranduil, de sa main fine, venait se saisir du pendentif, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, accompagné du rire sordide qui allait bien avec : 

– Ah oui... 'ensemble aux Montagnes Bleues'... ? C'est pour ça que tu veux aller en Eriador, dans l'espoir de retrouver ta famille ?

Un grand sourire passait sur le visage de Kili, oui, c'était son rêve, et il avait toujours eu le fol espoir de le mener à terme, de se dire 'et si on m'attendait là-bas ?', si une famille l'attendait quelque part ? Prête à le protéger ? Mais bien évidemment, le directeur ne pouvait comprendre cela, pas alors qu'il lui balançait au visage son collier, lui ordonnant de ne pas rêver et de tourner à gauche pour rejoindre le village de pêcheur. Jeté en dehors de la barrière, Kili l'entendait rire de lui une dernière fois, avant de se retrouver dans un silence pesant. À l'orphelinat, il avait été habitué au bruit des gamins, aux cris, aux pleurs... ici, tout était étouffé, même le bruit de ses pas dans le manteau blanc qu'arborait la nature... des heures durant, le jeune brun n'entendit donc rien, pas même un oiseau, et se surprenait à observer le ciel, ses mains occupées à triturer son pendentif alors qu'il soufflait timidement, comme une prière à une personne, n'importe laquelle, qui pourrait être en train de l'écouter et dans la capacité de l'aider : 

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Aller à Laketown et rester Kili, l'orphelin ? Ou tenter ma chance ailleurs, aller à la capitale et espérer apprendre quelque chose sur ma famille ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? Si tu veilles sur moi... tu dois pouvoir me guider... ? Non ?

Le vent se leva légèrement, mais aucune réponse dans ce souffle et Kili baissait les yeux. Seul... il était seul comme toujours. Il se sentait perdu, incertain sur ce qu'il voulait, terrifié aussi à l'idée de rester un simple 'fils de personne' d'un côté ou pire, trouver qu'il était par exemple un fils de criminel, une erreur de parcours dont on avait voulu se débarrasser... tant d'idées qui le terrifiaient, le poussant à s'asseoir dans la neige, la tête dans les mains, sans savoir s'il devait opter pour une solution ou une autre. Que ferait un adulte responsable à sa place... ? Poursuivrait-il une idée au risque d'être déçu, ou choisirait-il le chemin tracé par les autres, au risque de vivre ensuite avec des regrets ? Les regrets... cela rendait souvent les gens aigris... la preuve en était de Thranduil, pas de doute, cet homme avait eu des rêves et à la place, comme sa mère avant lui, il s'était retrouvé aux commandes de l'orphelinat, au point d'en devenir infect... pire que le pire des ogres dans les contes pour enfant... 

...kai... kaikai...

Surpris, Kili relevait la tête à un son étrange, un jappement animal alors qu'une force venue de derrière lui tirait sur son écharpe qui, au lieu de se trouver autours de son cou, trônait fièrement dans sa poche, chose diablement logique dans l'hiver de leur pays. En baissant la tête, Kili eut le surprise de voir un chien – ou un chiot, qui sait – en train de tenter de se sauver avec son écharpe, direction la capitale d'Erebor. Enfin... le panneau indiquait cette voie. 

– Hey... reviens ici toi. Je ne vais pas là-bas.

Non non, tu hésitais depuis des heures, mais cette idée n'est même pas une option... Kili secouait la tête, ignorait cette voix de son subconscient alors que l'animal semblait vouloir jouer en suivant la direction où il s'évertuait à ne pas aller depuis le début. 

– Un chien... veut me pousser à aller à Erebor... je patauges dans l’imbécillité...

Et le canidé insistait en tirant de plus en plus fort, au point d'en faire tomber l'orphelin, alors que ce n'était pas un gros chien. L'écharpe en vint à glisser des mains de Kili, qui voyait l'animal s'éloigner en jappant, le tissus dans la gueule, entre ses crocs, avant de prendre une posture joueuse, le popotin en l'air et la queue battant l'air. Surpris, à croire que cet animal savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, le brun levait la tête, son regard sombre scrutant le ciel en quête d'une réponse. Est-ce que c'était là son indice ? Est-ce que, s'il suivait cet animal, une vie meilleure allait l'attendre dès demain ? L'heure n'était bien entendu pas aux doutes, il devait se décider, faire un choix, même si cette idée pouvait être effrayante. Un regard en arrière, le brun se disait que de toute manière il n'avait rien à perdre... il ne se voyait pas aller en Eriador pour autant, avec quel argent ? Avec quel transport ? Il ne savait même pas si le train y allait et combien de temps cela mettrait pour se rendre dans ce pays lointain. Sentant sans doute son hésitation, le chien venait passer sa langue râpeuse sur sa main, avant de retourner sur le chemin d'Erebor. Oui, peut être était-ce son signe en fait... alors sans éprouver le moindre regret, Kili tournait le dos au destin qu'on lui avait tracé, adieu le village de pêche, adieu la vie sans saveur qui lui laisserait un goût amer et de multiples questions... son choix était fait, aujourd'hui, Kili décidait de se lancer à la quête de son 'moi' réel, direction la ville d'Erebor et qui sait, peut-être plus loin encore.

Sur son chemin, le jeune homme ne croisait que peu de monde, mais les familles qu'il eut l'occasion de croiser furent très aimables. Bon, la première l'avait légèrement recouvert de neige – pour ne pas dire submerger – quand ils étaient passés à toute allure avec leur véhicule tiré par un cheval, mais cela avait amusé tout le monde, même celui qui se retrouvait trempé et transi de froid ensuite. La suivante était composée de parents et leurs deux filles, qui jouèrent longuement avec Bilbo (c'est ainsi que Kili avait nommé son chien) avant de le laisser s'en aller. Avant cela, Kili avait tout de même eu le droit à un bon bol de soupe chaude, et tout le monde lui souhaita bonne chance dans sa quête d'informations, en lui faisait promettre de revenir quand il aurait trouvé les réponses à ses questions, ou s'il ne trouvait rien, il serait alors le bienvenu pour travailler avec le père de famille. Est-ce que ses propres parents l'avaient un jour aimés comme cela ? Est-ce qu'il avait un jour été l'enfant que l'on venait soulever dans les airs tandis que son rire résonnait partout ? Allait-il être bien accueillit si quelqu'un l'attendait réellement ? Ou est-ce qu'on avait espéré sa mort en le laissant en pyjama dans la campagne, en plein hiver ? Il allait bientôt le savoir car, alors que la nuit tombait, après une longue journée de marche, la ville se dessinait finalement devant lui. L'industrie était partout, pourtant, ce qu'il attirait son regard encore en quête de nouveauté, c'était la magnificence du palais d'Erebor. Il se dessinait à quelques miles de là, tel un diamant qui sortait du sol et tentait de toucher le ciel, un phare auquel on pouvait se raccrocher lorsque l'on ne savait pas où se rendre. 

– Bon... il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant... tu viens Bilbo ? Allons voir comment nous rendre en Eriador.

Un petit ouif aigu lui répondait et, dans un rire, le jeune adulte suivait son ami à quatre patte, direction la ville et surtout, la gare.


	2. Le palais

Ce que l'on pouvait déjà retenir de la grande ville, c'est que l'on pouvait croiser des Thranduil à tous les coins de rue. Franchement, certains étaient d'une amabilité à faire peur, à commencer par le guichetier à la gare. Comment Kili pouvait-il savoir qu'il fallait un visa pour aller à l'étranger, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds en ville ? Heureusement, une vieille femme s'était porté à son secours quand les volets du guichet lui furent claqués au nez, lui indiquant ainsi d'aller au palais royal, là où vivait autrefois la famille qui régnait depuis des siècles avant la révolution. 

– Trouve Fili, lui il t'aidera. Mais ne lui dit surtout pas que tu viens de ma part.  
– Fili ?

La vieille femme hochait la tête, le pressant de s'y rendre avec d'étranges sons et de vifs mouvement pour lui dire de partir. Songeur, Kili la remerciait encore avant de prendre la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Plusieurs fois pourtant, l'orphelin se perdait et se retrouvait obligé de demander sa route, rouge de honte quand on lui expliquait pour la énième fois, avant qu'enfin un homme n'ait que besoin de lui dire : « c'est tout droit, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper » et heureusement, car en toute honnêteté, le brun commençait à en avoir marre et se voyait bien rebrousser chemin pour aller travailler dans les bois ou quelque chose comme ça. En effet, de son emplacement, le palais n'était plus très difficile à trouver. L'endroit semblait figé dans le temps, pour peu, nous pourrions encore nous attendre à voir les carrosses se succéder, tirés par de magnifiques chevaux qui renâcleraient parfois sous la neige. La barrière s'ouvrait sans opposer la moindre résistance, laissant son visiteur la pénétrer comme un amant – cette image allait faire rougir Kili pendant des semaines – tandis que le chien courrait directement vers une cloison faite de planches pour empêcher l'entrée d'intrus. Habile, l'animal se frayait un passage pendant que son maître pestait avec virulence, tirant sur les planches avant de tomber en arrière quand ces dernières cédaient. Pourvu que personne ne soit présent, avec un tel vacarme, il était assuré d'être repéré autrement... enfin... à choisir entre le froid de plus en plus mordant et l'intérieur où il pouvait se faire attraper mais en étant au chaud... le choix était vite fait.

Tout comme l'extérieur, les intérieurs du palais ne semblaient pas avoir bougé depuis l'attaque. Des tables étaient encore dressées pour des invités dont la hâte était visible par quelques éléments renversés du mobilier... quelqu'un devait avoir eu un respect profond pour la famille, car les objets importaient se trouvaient protégés par des draps poussiéreux dans certain cas. Curieux et fasciné par la beauté de ses choses, Kili se saisissait d'une assiette quand vint le premier flash... 

Il était dans un endroit gigantesque, une vaste salle où nombre de personnes dansaient en riant, virevoltaient au bras d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière. Lui était là, haut comme trois pommes, debout sur les chaussures d'un homme qui arborait un costume d’apparat et qui venait à le soulever alors que son rire clair de petit garçon remplissait la pièce, faisant se retourner quelques invités dotés d'un sourire.

– Oh papa !

Le regard perdu, Kili reposait prestement l'objet en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Cette scène... cette scène qui lui échappait totalement ensuite, comme de la fumée à laquelle il ne pouvait se raccrocher. Impossible de se souvenir clairement de ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, de se rappeler qu'il avait sans doute eut un flash de son père... mais qu'à cela ne tienne... tout ici lui était familier, certains vases étaient présents dans ses songes, quand il vivait encore à l'orphelinat et qu'il se réveillait, de grosses larmes coincées dans la gorge en se rendant compte que son beau rêve ne serait jamais la réalité. De nouveau, Bilbo aboyait pour attirer son attention et, à sa suite, l'enfant de personne passait une double porte pour découvrir une salle de bal. Il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais à quoi d'autre pouvait servir un tel endroit de toute manière ? Des vitraux prenaient la poussière, représentant des scènes de danses sous l’œil bienveillant d'un portrait de feu la famille royale. Un vague sentiment de bien être douloureux gagnait le cœur de Kili... bien-être, car il avait une impression de chaleur, de bonheur, que son cerveau assimilait sans raison à cet endroit, de douleur... par ce qu'en même temps, quelque chose le terrifiait ici, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Inconsciemment, Kili se demandait si – peut-être – il avait été le fils d'un serviteur ici, pendant la révolution, et aurait assistés aux massacres dont tout le monde parlait, ce qui pourrait expliquer son malaise. Sur ses gardes, l'enfant qui aurait normalement dû se trouver dans un village de pêcheur descendait les marches, son imagination tournait à plein régime pour tenter de percevoir seulement un cinquième de ce que pouvait être la vie ici autrefois, tellement qu'au final, plongé dans son monde, il eut la certitude de voir autour de lui se mouvoir les silhouettes vêtues de robes splendides, de sentir la chaleur des cheminées qui permettaient de chauffer la pièce... il se persuadait que lui, le garçon sans intérêt, offrait sa première danse à une fillette qui ouvrait de grands yeux remplis d'étoiles avant que ne s'achève la musique et qu'elle ne retourne près de son père... il pouvait presque sentir la main d'un homme blond, qui agissait avec lui dans toute sa tendresse en déposant un baiser sur son front, alors que d'autres personnes lui souriaient... puis la scène éclatait comme une bulle, le laissant penché sur le sol froid comme dans une révérence, quand une voix se fit entendre en haut des marches derrière lui, de l'autre côté de la salle de bal : 

– Hey !

Oh non... repéré bien malgré lui, Kili se levait prestement en époussetant ses vêtements, avant de détaler rapidement vers la direction par laquelle il était venu, sans jamais se retourner malgré les deux voix qui lui sommaient de s'arrêter. Finalement coincé, essoufflé surtout, le brun se stoppait justement devant le portrait qui représentait toute l'ancienne famille régnante, le père, la mère, les grands-parents et oncles, cousins et cousines... dont un petit bonhomme aux grands yeux curieux, le visage fin, assis sur les genoux d'un homme aussi brun que lui et aux yeux céruléens. Malgré une apparence austère, un voile de douceur brillait sur ses yeux, peut-être à cause de l'enfant qui se lovait contre son cœur. Tout cela, Kili ne le voyait absolument pas pour le moment, trop occupé à reculer à cause d'un jeune homme blond qui fonçait dans sa direction et lui demandait, tout en reprenant son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le sol : 

– Comment as-tu réussi à... entrer... ?

La fin de sa phrase semblait se perdre alors que Kili haussait les épaules. Il aurait bien répondu 'par la porte' mais on ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec les gens de cette ville, alors pour l'humour, on repassera plus tard. Derrière lui, un homme plus imposant arrivait, à moitié dégarni, des tatouages sur le crâne et des mains de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre, d'aucun dirait que clairement, cet homme n'était pas de ceux que l'on devait énerver si l'on tenait un minimum à sa vie. Sa voix aussi était différente, plus grave, en train de faire trembler légèrement la silhouette de celui qui se disait qu'en fait, être seul dans le froid et la neige, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Enfin... c'était avant que le blond ne vienne lui coller des lunettes sur le nez et que l'armoire à glace ne lâche une exclamation victorieuse. Vaguement, l'oreille tendue du plus jeune entendait un : « tu vois ce que je vois, Dwal' ? », mais pas le temps de s'y intéresser plus, le blond tournait autours de lui tel un rapace, ce qui acheva le peu de patience de celui qui ne voulait que quitter ce pays piégé dans la glace. 

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Pourquoi tu tournes autours de moi comme ça ? Est-ce que tu es Fili ?

Apparemment, le blond fût surpris que quelqu'un l'appelle par son prénom avant même qu'ils ne se soient tous présentés, mais au moins ainsi, il cessait de tourner et tendait une main à la source de ses observations.

– Oui. Et voici Dwalin. Et tu es... ?  
– Kili. On m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider, est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
– Tout dépend de ta demande, rétorquait le blond avec son étrange moustache, je suis un homme très pris, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec le premier clodo qui passe ici. Je pourrais appeler la police tu sais ? Pour violation de domicile.  
– Parce que vous avez le droit de squatter ici peut-être ? Je me demande qui de nous serait réellement arrêté si les soldats venaient.

En retrait, sous ses muscles et son air renfrogné, Dwalin notait que ce nouveau gamin avait du répondant, au moins, il pourrait rabattre son caquet à Fili quand ce dernier prenait un peu trop ses airs supérieurs. Pas que ce dernier soit un mauvais bougre, il avait juste une affreuse tendance au snobisme et à oublier qu'il n'était pas non plus en train de rouler sur l'or même s'il vivait dans une demeure royale. Bref, ce gosse des rues promettait d'être divertissant et puis... il lui ressemblait tellement... il ressemblait tellement à celui que serait le petit prince s'il vivait encore, ou plutôt, s'il n'était porté disparu depuis des années maintenant, au point que l'idée même de sa survivance n'était qu'une légende. Dwalin était longtemps resté ici dans l'espoir de le retrouver, mais désormais il fallait se faire une raison, si le petit avait échappé au massacre, il serait depuis longtemps revenu chez lui. Fili pensait la même chose, et il avait alors organisé des auditions pour trouver un sosie et le présenter comme le réel Kilian à Thorin, en Eriador. Un fiasco, personne ne pourrait jamais se faire passer pour ce petit garçon à la fois remuant et délicat du passé, qui avait rendu fou Balin – un cousin du roi – en s'endormant sans cesse durant ses leçons, en grimpant sur un cheval à l'âge de trois ans, cheval soigneusement volé au nez et à la barbe de tous, à la grande horreur de son pauvre père qui avait quitté en catastrophe son bureau, où il travaillait durement, en entendant les cris des domestiques qui tentaient de convaincre l'enfant de cesser son jeu. Hilare, le gamin était tombé de sa monture sans cesser de rire quand un cuisinier était tombé à l'eau en tentant de le rattraper. Cette époque était définitivement révolue, malgré tous leurs efforts rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant et pour tourner la page, il leur fallait partir d'ici en emmenant avec eux un simulacre assez convainquant, qui venait de les trouver et ferait doublement l'affaire car il venait d'annoncer être orphelin et amnésique. Parfait. Le convaincre qu'il pouvait être un prince devrait être aisé, comme il le fit remarquer devant un tableau représentant Thorin et le petit prince, où il comprenait qu'en réalité, tous les orphelins rêvaient d'être princes.

– Quelque part, c'est peut-être le cas pour l'un d'entre eux, répondait Dwalin de sa voix grave, avant de suivre Fili qui affirmait qu'il n'allait pas perdre de temps, leur dernier billet de train était pour Kilian, pas pour quelqu'un ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Perdu un instant dans ses songes, intimidé par la stature qui le toisait de son tableau, Kili admirait l'homme représenté en se demandant si peut-être, lui, l'orphelin, pouvait être lié de près ou de loin à ce grand homme. Avec des 'si' il pouvait refaire le monde avant même de se décider... qu'est-ce que cela lui coûterait de tenter sa chance ? S'il n'était pas ce Kilian, il s'excuserait près du roi en exil et irait faire la manche quelque part, loin de lui l'idée d'usurper la place d'un autre et de profiter de la douleur de quelqu'un. Le temps de la réflexion passé, Kili courrait pour rattraper les deux autres à qui il annonça qu'il était d'accord pour venir, vu que rien ne l'attendait ici de toute manière. Un brin moqueur, Fili s'inclina devant lui pour annoncer tel un clameur : 

– Laissez-moi vous présenter son altesse royale, le prince Kilian Durinson.

Dans les entrailles du palais, à cette annonce moqueuse et pourtant plus réelle que tous pouvaient le croire ici, une force s'anima. Animée par le désir de vengeance, par le désir de détruire une fois pour toute ce qui pouvait représenter la monarchie déchue, l'âme qui hantait les lieux sortait de son sommeil, prête à fondre sur l'enfant ayant eu le malheur de lui échapper il y a dix ans de cela.


	3. Entre souvenirs et voyages

Si une chose pouvait être retenue de ce voyage, c'est que les deux plus jeunes, sous l’œil vigilent et amusé de Dwalin, ne pouvaient pas passer une heure sans se chamailler comme des enfants. La preuve, l'homme à la carrure de guerrier tenait désormais un carnet où il comptait les points entre les deux garçons, le dernier étant attribué à Kili qui venait de dire à Fili de la fermer, de ne plus lui donner d'ordres, s'il pensait réellement qu'il était un prince. Résultat, l'un boudait, l'autre se dandinait sur son siège fier comme un paon. C'était le premier voyage en train du brun, son agitation pouvait donc aussi se traduire par l'excitation de cette découverte qui finit par le pousser à aller explorer le véhicule, sous la consigne de Dwalin qui lui conseillait de faire attention et garder ses visas à portée de main. Ses visas ? Oui, l'objet n'étant pas en règle – et connaissant le caractère changeant de leur nouveau gouvernement – l'homme en avait préparé un écrit en rouge, et un autre en bleu. Juste au cas où. Comme ça, le petit pourrait feindre d'avoir oublié de jeter l'ancien par accident et ne pas attirer trop les soupçons sur lui. Ce serait tout de même dommage de perdre leur seule chance de faire croire à Thorin qu'ils avaient retrouvé le dernier héritier de la famille... même si au fond, l'ancien ami de ce souverain se sentait passablement coupable d'ainsi abuser cet homme. Mais quoi ? C'était cela, ou rester dans leur ancienne contrée à défaut de pouvoir se présenter victorieux devant celui qui avait tout perdu. Puis pour Fili, aller en Eriador était également la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie, ce n'est que par miracle que personne ne l'avait encore attrapé comme sympathisant de l'ancien pouvoir pour le tuer, alors partir était devenu une urgence, et Kili était tombé à pic sur cet entrefaite. Fili justement, le blond s'était finalement endormi à sa place, les bras croisés, le manteau de Dwalin posé sur lui pour lui tenir chaud et plus paisible que lorsqu'il était réveillé. Tout aurait put continuer ainsi si d'un coup, leur moyen de transport ne s'était trouvé secoué avec violence, projetant le blond au sol tandis que Dwalin se rattrapait au chambranle de la porte du compartiment, l'inquiétude peinte sur le visage...

* * *

La première chose que Kili avait été trouver sitôt sortit de son compartiment fut le wagon restaurant. Ce n'est pas qu'il mourrait de faim, mais la première chose qu'il avait apprise à l'orphelinat était de mettre le plus de nourriture possible de côté, quitte à agir comme les hamsters, les écureuils etc... en en mettant une quantité suffisante de côté. Cela dit, soyons honnêtes, il ne s'était pas privé également pour dîner entouré de personnes qui semblaient bien plus aisées que lui, au point de le mettre mal à l'aise avec sa tenue de vagabond, qui soulignait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout de la même classe sociale. Avant, cela ne le gênait pas... mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, le brun se rendait compte que même Fili et monsieur Dwalin étaient bien plus classes que lui, au point de soudain se dire que sa place n'était clairement pas dans ce train. Quelqu'un devait d'ailleurs avoir eu cette idée puisque le contrôleur vint à sa rencontre, lui demandant de présenter titre de transport et visa – avec un ton condescendant, si on demandait l'avis de Kili – qui lui présentait le tout, la chance de son côté vu qu'il sortait directement le visa écrit en rouge qui s'avérait être le bon, accompagné du titre en première classe. Le bougre se retrouva tellement penaud que le plus jeune aurait sans doute éclaté de rire si une secousse ne lui avait fait relever une tête paniquée, son regard percevant furtivement une lueur orangée, comme les flammes d'un puissant feu, en train de passer devant la fenêtre et disparaître. À nouveau, la carcasse du véhicule tremblait et envoyait tout le monde au sol dans un concert de cri et de métal, celui de la taule quand dans sa course effrénée, le train se renversait pour se froisser, s’abîmer, afin de se traîner pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures. Tout n'était qu'un chaos impossible à décrire, à imaginer même, quand le monde sembla redevenir calme dans un temps qui devait se situer bien des heures plus tard. Tout autours de lui, Kili sentait une chaleur de tous les diables, entendait les chants de douleurs des autres voyageurs, des râles de mourants... hagard, le regard brun de l'adulte qui ne voulait que manger s'ouvrait pour découvrir qu'apparemment, le train s'était renversé et tout autours de lui, la carcasse brûlait, emmenant parfois des corps dans son sillage... un à un, les gens semblaient surtout s'éteindre et malgré un peu de sang en train d'imbiber ses vêtements, Kili réussissait à atteindre l'une des ouvertures du wagon restaurant, s'extrayant jusque dans la neige environnante qui contrastait grandement avec la chaleur de l'habitacle de fer et ses teintes diaboliques. Une fois à bonne distance, incapable de se relever, Kili voyait avec horreur le poids de la locomotive devenir soudain trop lourd, au point d'entraîner dans un ravin l'ensemble du train. Il y eut quelques hurlements dans cette chute, avant qu'une explosion condamne les voyageurs au silence et Kili se retrouvait seul. Seul avec lui-même, avec sa peur de l'inconnu, qui perdura jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience le happe dans les ténèbres.

* * *  
Tiré du sommeil bien malgré lui, Fili s'était vite retrouvé jeté hors du train par Dwalin, tous deux roulants dans la neige alors que leur moyen de transport vers l'Eriador se consumait. Lorsque le convoi s'était retrouvé précipité dans le vide, tous deux s'étaient retrouvés sans voix, les jambes comme sciées par le choc. Le premier à se reprendre fut cependant Dwalin, fidèle à lui-même, qui regardait autours d'eux, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il entendait son protégé lui demander où était Kili.

– Il était partit faire un tour, il pouvait être n'importe où...  
– Peut-être que nous pouvons trouver un autre... sosie ? Pour le faire passer pour le prince ?  
– Fili !

Le blond soupirait, ce n'était qu'une idée bien entendu, lui ne pensait pas réellement au fait qu'ils étaient en train de commettre une sorte de trahison envers la famille royale, il s'en fichait bien mais acceptait de garder cela pour lui, cherchant plutôt pour des survivants avec son ami et gardien. Personne ne semblait avoir eu de chance, ils le pensèrent pendant de longues heures avant qu'enfin ils ne retrouvent celui qu'ils pensaient mort, les lèvres bleutées, le teint pâle à cause du froid. Pas de doute, Kili vivait et au fond, le blond en était ravi, il était heureux de le voir grelotter avec force et malgré le propre froid qui risquait de le saisir, il ôtait son manteau pour le jeter sur les épaules de l'autre afin de le réchauffer. Aidé de Dwalin – cet homme pouvait porter n'importe quoi, même un poids mort d'au moins 50kg – ils portèrent le garçon jusqu'au premier abris possible, se servant de bois trouvé sur la route pour allumer un feu et réchauffer à la fois leurs corps frigorifiés et celui qui se rapprochait d'un état morbide de glaçon de leur sauf conduit vers une vie meilleure dans la capitale de l'Eriador. Rapidement, le sommeil les gagnait tous... les jours passèrent, les semaines aussi, tous marchant, se chamaillant, discutant, jusqu'à ce que l'hiver laisse place au printemps particulièrement chaud et qu'ils atteignent enfin une campagne fleurie où Dwalin... péta un boulon ? Enfin... c'est ce qu'un Kili qui sortait d'un rhume carabiné ce mit à penser en le voyant devenir bien trop enjoué à l'idée de retrouver un certain Balin. Pas le genre de joie que l'on éprouve pour une romance, mais quelque chose de fort quand même, et si Fili tentait de le faire taire, Kili constatait que cela restait vain, finissant par pencher la tête sans trop comprendre.

– Qui est ce... Balin ? C'est assez effrayant là... soufflait Kili, alors que l'homme chauve se mettait à être tout jouasse à l'idée de lancer une hache sur celui dont il parlait.

Fili secoua la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas important mais déjà, le plus vieux venait se saisir de lui dans un air parfaitement théâtral, comme dans les tragédies grecques.

– C'est le brillant conseiller du roi d'Erebor, maître d'armes, grand érudit, gardien des secrets de la famille et cousin de Thorin.  
– Mais... n'allons nous pas directement chez le roi ? Je veux dire... pourquoi irions nous chez son cousin ?, l'inquiétude brillait dans les yeux de l'orphelin, comme s'il se sentait pris dans un piège qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Fili ?

Le blond relevait la tête, apparemment nerveux quant à ce qu'il devait avouer maintenant. À cause de Dwalin, il allait devoir parler tout de suite d'un point qu'il aurait aimé garder pour plus tard, quand il aurait eu le temps d'inculquer des savoirs dans l'esprit du brun, il aurait alors été plus malléable dans l'idée de croire qu'il se souvenait de ces choses, et alors plus facile à convaincre du fait que oui, il pouvait passer le test de Balin sans se faire de soucis... son plan tombait à l'eau, une fois de plus...

– Le roi a reçu tellement de visites qui sont fausses en ce qui concerne la survie de son enfant que... enfin... il faut maintenant convaincre Balin, avant même de pouvoir espérer un entretien avec son cousin.

Le choc prit place sur le visage du plus jeune. Jamais il n'avait imaginé devoir prouver être le prince disparu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était lui-même pas certain d'être ce garçon, et hors de question de mentir, surtout s'il devait pour cela causer de la peine à un homme qui n'avait rien demandé, et qui souffrait sans doute déjà bien assez dans son exil, peut-être hanté par des souvenirs qu'il aimerait ne plus avoir, au même titre que Kili souffrait de ne pas garder le moindre souvenir de sa famille, ce qui l'obligeait au final à suivre ces deux énergumènes dans leur voyage, et accepter, en parlant à l'écart avec Dwalin, de commencer à apprendre tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour espérer un entretien avec l'homme qui pouvait être son père. Les leçons s’enchaînaient avec un rythme effréné, des détails qui étaient si précis qu'il avait parfois l'impression de revoir la scène sous ses yeux, comme cette image – la même que par le passé – où il avait cru se souvenir d'être monté à cheval, poursuivit par du personnel, dont un qui tombait à l'eau alors qu'il était hilare. Quand on lui parlait des instants où le petit prince se faisait gronder, il se voyait sans peine haut comme trois pommes face à une paire de jambes qui lui criait dessus alors qu'il fixait le sol, penaud mais un sourire fier sur le visage en même temps... parfois, des évidences quittaient ses lèvres, des choses qu'il savait sans que personne ne puisse expliquer comment, comme cette histoire d'un oncle, Dain, qui était devenu si gras qui ressemblait à son poney, qui brillait par son impotence. Les rêves de pseudos souvenirs ne furent cependant pas tous agréables... le premier d'entre eux survenait sur le navire qui devait les mener vers leur destination, vers l'Eriador qui se rapprochait finalement. Le soir, quand tous s'apprêtaient à dormir dans leur cabine, Kili se sentit légèrement tendu. Dwalin ronchonnait car Fili était capable de dormir comme un mort, qu'importe où ils se trouvaient – ici, par terre entre leurs affaires – et souriait cependant en voyant Kili prendre un objet de la gueule de Bilbo, le chien qui refusait fermement de lâcher son jeune maître, comme le ferait un gardien. L'objet en question ? Une boite ouvragée, sans doute un travail d'orfèvre, mais que personne n'était parvenu à ouvrir. Fili la possédait depuis son enfance, trouvée dans les appartements d'où s'était enfui le roi – une histoire que le blond refusait de raconter – et qui serait apparemment l'ultime moyen de convaincre Thorin de la véracité de ses propos, du fait que Kili, leur marionnette – à laquelle ils commençaient tous deux à s'attacher – était bien le prince. Ce détail était pour le moment gardé secret, sachant comment le plus jeune refuserait d'entrer dans une telle combine, mais c'était la réalité et puis... il aurait une famille au moins, et la ressemblance était assez proche pour que tout le monde se mette à y croire sans poser la moindre question. Le seul problème, c'était que l'enfant de Thorin était un petit prodige du tir à l'arc dans ses jeunes années, avant la chute de la monarchie... et impossible d'apprendre à ce gamin le maniement de cette arme aussi rapidement. Le prince Kilian avait une technique bien à lui, que personne ne pouvait seulement imiter. C'était bien la seule ombre au tableau d'ailleurs...

– Bien... il est temps de dormir. Tu devrais te coucher aussi Kili, range cette boîte à bijou avant que Fili voit que tu l'as trouvée, autrement il va encore s'énerver.  
– On ne dirait pas une boîte à bijoux... une dirait une boîte à secrets... soufflait Kili, son regard fixé sur l'objet.  
– Peut-être bien... tu as bien appris à Fili comment danser, plus rien ne m'étonne venant de toi.

Un rire secoua Kili en entendant cela, en même temps qu'il sautait dans son lit en prenant Bilbo, son visage enfoui contre la fourrure de l'animal. Cette soirée avait en effet été mémorable...

Peu de temps après le départ du navire, Kili sortait de sa cabine quand il se retrouvait nez à nez avec un Fili qui lui lançait des vêtements au visage. De vrais habits, beaux... pas riche non plus, mais qui contrastait réellement avec ses tenues habituelles, vestiges de l'orphelinat. Durant de longues minutes, le jeune homme était resté interdit, avant que son homologue ne le presse d'aller les enfiler et les rejoindre sur le pont. Un regard en arrière, puis le blond disparaissait en rouspétant dans sa moustache, laissant le garçon un peu perdu, qui se hâtait pourtant d'aller enfiler cette nouvelle tenue composée d'un pantalon simple mais diablement confortable, une chemise et une veste noire. Dans le lot, il trouvait également ce qui devait être un nœud papillon, mais incapable de nouer correctement cette chose, Kili s'en était servit pour nouer ses cheveux dans un style qui le rendait... bon sang... pour la première fois de sa vie, Kili se trouvait séduisant dans le miroir, au point de rougir avant de monter sur le pont. Dwalin était en train d’affûter une lame avec une pierre, Fili en train de lire quelque chose, quand l'adulte relevait la tête pour le complimenter sur son apparence. Plus il y allait, plus Kili rougissait, en particulier quand il apprenait que maintenant, il allait apprendre à danser. Avec Fili en plus... de ce qu'il avait appris, un prince faisait généralement l'ouverture de bal avec son père, ce qui voulait dire savoir danser dans le rôle de la femme, et dès qu'il se retrouvait au contact de Fili, son réflexe le poussait à agir d'une manière où, à sa surprise, il apprenait être en train de guider, rôle qui revenait à l'autre homme dans une telle situation, avant de rougir et devoir recommencer. Le second essai les plongeaient tous les deux dans leur monde, les yeux dans les yeux, un lien s'était comme créé entre eux.. des compliments vinrent même effleurer ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que cesse sa danse, où à son plus grand dépit, il n'eut le droit qu'à une malheureuse tape sur la main. 

Mais oui, il avait apparemment appris cette danse à Fili et au fond de lui, il espérait même avoir d'autres leçons d'ici leur arrivée, d'autres moments privilégiés... mais en attendant, le sommeil lui envoyait au moins quelques songes agréables... un rêve où une famille aimante l'entourait... un père qui le décoiffait en riant, une mère qui lui apprenait les lettres – enfin... quand il ne courrait pas faire autre chose – un enfant qui n'était pas aussi bien habillé que lui, blond, qui le prenait dans ses bras avec une douceur fraternelle et qui lui soufflait un secret au creux de l'oreille, un secret qu'il jurait de garder tout au fond de lui. Il y avait aussi des cousins, des cousines, des sœurs aînées qui s'amusaient à le distraire et lui apprendre toutes les bêtises possibles... cette fois, ces jeunes femmes l'encourageaient à les suivre pour aller se baigner dans une rivière non loin de là, la plus jeune sautait en riant, du haut d'un petit pic, droit dans l'eau où nombre de personnes lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre.

– Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ?  
– Bonjour ! Très bien maman, et toi ?

La femme lui offrait un sourire, son rire éclatait quand une autre des filles sautait à l'eau. Tout le monde lui adressait cet air de bienveillance avant de l'enjoindre à sauter. Un doute le saisit alors... il avait l'impression de ne pas devoir faire cela, pour une raison qui lui échappait... son cœur battait à tout rompre et malgré l'environnement chaleureux, quelque chose clochait. Dans son dos, Kili pouvait assurer sentir une pression mais personne n'était présent. Son doute dut être visible car alors, la voix de la femme se mua en un grondement terrifiant, son corps devint une forme reptilienne dotée d'ailes, des écailles sur le corps, un feu des enfers sortant de sa gueule et celle de ses enfants.

– Saute ! Que les Dùrinsons meurent ! Saute ! SAUTE !

Figé par la terreur, Kili se trouvait incapable de bouger alors que l'ombre qui animait son cauchemar devenait plus grosse, se saisissait même de lui pour sans doute le jeter dans l'eau, précipiter sa mort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dans un flash, un œil rouge vint dans son esprit, un œil qui brillait dans la nuit et l'appelait et le replongeait dans les terreurs nocturnes de son enfance, quand il affirmait qu'un monstre voulait lui faire mal... cette voix lui soufflait qu'aucune issu n'existait plus lui, que sa mort était gravée dans le marbre de sa tombe...

– Kili ! KILI REVEILLE TOI !

Une secousse le pris et, ouvrant les yeux, son visage se retrouvait face à celui de Fili. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semblait inquiet pour autre chose que son petit confort, que sa petite personne... et le brun n'eut pas peur d'être ridicule tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. 

– Les Dùrinson meurent... les... les Dùrinson meurent...  
– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Kili ?  
– Les visages... les visages dans ma tête... il... un homme... il veut me tuer... il veut tous les tuer... tout les Dùrinson...

Fili fronçait les sourcils en entendant cela, un sentiment léger de culpabilité montait même en lui, en se disant que ce cauchemar pouvait être à cause de tout ce qu'il apprenait au brun, dans l'espoir d'en faire la copie conforme du prince disparu... peut-être que sa mémoire réelle se bousculait avec ce qu'il tentait de se rappeler et avait causé la petite crise. 

– Ce n'est qu'un rêve... tu ne risque rien... je te protège...

Pour une fois, Kili se retrouvait à avoir confiance en son ami blond, il le percevait même comme un ami, c'est dire ! Alors malgré sa crainte, ils retournèrent au lit, et après de longues minutes à l'apaiser par de belles paroles, Fili se surprenait à sourire en voyant leur 'monnaie d'échange' finalement s'endormir, son visage enfoui contre son torse comme le faisait autrefois un petit garçon. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, le blond se surprenait à espérer tenir dans ses bras le véritable Kilian, comme il l'avait fait par le passé, quand le petit prince s'infiltrait dans les cuisines où il travaillait pour venir le supplier de jouer avec lui, et où ils s'étaient échangés un secret que nul ne devait connaître. 

– Dors bien petit prince...


	4. L'entretien et la révélation

L'arrivée en Eriador, puis dans la cité où vivait le roi en exil, se fit dans un calme religieux. Personne ne raconta la nuit de cauchemar à Dwalin, comme si un accord tacite s'était formé entre les deux jeunes. En route dans une calèche pour rejoindre la demeure qu'occupait désormais le frère de Dwalin – ce fameux Balin dont on entendait souvent parler si l'on avait le malheur de voyager avec le grand chauve – et qui accueillait souvent Thorin, tous révisaient une dernière fois ce que devait dire leur apprenti pour convaincre tout le monde et rencontrer leur cible. Quelques longues heures plus tard, le véhicule se stoppait cependant et après avoir frappé à la porte, cette dernière pivotait pour laisser apparaître un homme trapu, longue barbe blanche, regard sage, sans doute très gentil également et qui ouvrait de grands yeux en reconnaissant son frère, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis l'attaque ayant poussé tous ceux qui le pouvaient à fuir. Les autres, hélas trop nombreux, étaient morts. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait d'ailleurs pensé que son frère en faisait partit, jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne à sa porte. Une fois entré, le chef de leur petit groupe invitait Kili à approcher, un sourire sur le visage en le voyant si méfiant et craintif.

– Je ne voulais pas rentrer sans lui... Balin, voici Kilian Dùrinson, le fils de Thorin Dùrinson.  
– Hm... il lui ressemble énormément oui... mais... c'était le cas pour beaucoup d'autres, je ne peux présenter n'importe qui à mon ami, tu dois savoir combien il a souffert.  
– M'accuserais-tu de vouloir te tromper, mon frère ?  
– Non. Bien sûr que non... mais il me faut filtrer tous les possibles usurpateurs, ce garçon peut aussi vous manipuler.

Soufflé, Kili rougissait en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, blessé que l'on vienne à le prendre pour un profiteur. Pour lui, les richesses n'avaient aucun intérêt... elles n'allaient lui donner aucune famille... peut-être était-il trop innocent pour seulement y penser ? Enfin... le brun acceptait donc de se plier à l'exercice qui consistait à être interroger. Pour son plus grand soulagement, tout se passait fort bien... jusqu'à la dernière question : 

– Il ne me reste qu'une question à vous poser mon garçon... souriait Balin, qui s'était montré fort gentil avec lui, comme pour le mettre à l'aise depuis son arrivée. Sans doute la plus difficile, mais j'ose tout de même vous la poser... le soir de la chute de notre famille, comment avez-vous fait... pour vous enfuir du palais ?

Que ce soit Dwalin ou Fili, les deux pâlirent. D'une part car ils se rappelaient tous deux de cette horrible nuit, mais aussi pour l'un car il n'avait lui-même aucune idée et n'avait pas préparé Kili à cela, l'autre parce qu'il savait, il avait aidé le prince et le roi à se sauver, mais ce secret, ils étaient les trois seuls à le connaître. De son poste, près de la cheminée, Fili observait l'air concentré de Kili, il cherchait réellement à se souvenir et quand sa voix s'éleva, le blond se demandait ce qu'il pensait avoir comme souvenir... pour finir par se figer à ce qu'il entendait, la bouche ouverte sous le choc : 

– Il y avait... il y avait un garçon... un garçon qui travaillait au palais... je... je voulais retrouver quelque chose... quelqu'un me disait de revenir et... ce garçon est arrivé pour me tirer dans une chambre... il a... il a ouvert le mur... pour qu'on s'enfuit...

Tout était confus, les images allaient trop vites pour qu'il puisse se fixer sur une seule idée et tout assimiler. Se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, de ce qu'il venait de dire en particulier, Kili baissait la tête en s'excusant une fois de plus, alors entendre qu'il avait passé le test ? C'était totalement inespéré, surtout après avoir dit quelque chose qui lui semblait aussi ridicule.

– Vous voulez dire que... je vais rencontrer le roi... ?  
– Je dois lui en parler avant. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde, il peut refuser. Il y a eu tellement de menteurs ces derniers temps, qui n'en voulaient qu'à sa fortune, qu'il peut même demander votre départ immédiat. En attendant, allez donc faire quelques boutiques en ville. Ce soir, un grand bal comme on en faisait chez nous doit avoir lieu, vous saurez alors si Thorin souhaite vous donner votre chance.

Fili s'était totalement déconnecté de la conversation depuis que Kili avait annoncé sa version de la fuite du palais. Depuis, il se revoyait des années en arrière... petit garçon qui était au service de la famille... il se revoyait lors de cette soirée qui promettait d'être radieuse, où le petit prince était venu le tirer par la main en lui demandant de danser avec lui derrière les trônes de la famille. Il se souvenait du rire de l'enfant et d'avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son ami quand il avait été rappelé en cuisine. Mais il avait à peine eu le temps d'arriver que les cris s'étaient fait entendre dans la salle de bal... il avait entendu le rugissement de cette créature... de Smaug... et il était revenu pour voir, caché derrière un rideau, la malédiction jetée sur la famille alors que peu après, les troupes du sorcier se jetaient à corps perdus dans le massacre des habitants du palais. Il s'en souvenait... il avait vu Kilian revenir sur ses pas car il avait oublié le présent fait par son père... le blond avait alors fait demi-tour alors que la voix du roi criait : « Kilian ! Revient ! » et que ses grands enjambées prenaient la même direction que son enfant et le jeune serviteur. Tous les trois, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre d'enfant, Kilian serrant contre son cœur le précieux objet et Thorin tentant de bloquer la porte avec un meuble alors que, au loin, le fracas des armes se fit entendre. Ils approchaient et, tétanisé, Fili s'était cependant repris pour ouvrir un passage caché par le mur, que les domestiques étaient les seuls à connaître, afin de circuler discrètement dans le bâtiment.

– Sortez par ici !  
– Ma boîte... soufflait Kilian, qui l'avait faite tomber à cause d'un coup dans la porte de sa chambre.  
– Cours !

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais revu le prince. Il avait entendu dire que ce dernier était tombé du train qui devaient les emmener en exil et si dans les premiers temps il avait eu l'espoir, Fili avait fini par abandonner et ne vouloir que trouver un clone, quelqu'un qui pourrait aussi lui donner l'impression de ne pas avoir échoué...il ne pensait pas qu'à l'arrivée, il allait se rendre compte qu'il avait réellement Kilian à ses côtés, amnésique certes, mais si semblable à celui qu'il était autrefois. Il se rendait compte maintenant, avec le recul, qu'il avait éluder plusieurs signes qui montraient déjà qu'il était en présence du garçon. En particulier cette façon de lui donner des ordres, pour ensuite plaisanter afin de se faire pardonner. Puis... il ressemblait terriblement à Thorin. Sauf les yeux. Ce pouvait-il que cette histoire dramatique se finisse bien ? 

* * *

 

Après l'entretien avec son frère et les deux jeunes gens, Balin s'était absenté pour se rendre au logement de Thorin. Ce dernier ne voulait plus voir personne depuis le dernier jeune homme prétendant être Kilian, il en avait vu tellement... tous plus cupides les uns que les autres...mais ce jeune, qui se faisait appeler Kili, avait fait deux choses étranges. Il avait répondu à la question sur l'attaque – et là, seul Thorin pourrait en donner la réponse – et surtout, il avait écrit une lettre à l'intention du roi déchu. Arrivé chez son cousin, le vieil homme frappait à la porte et était introduit dans le bureau de son ami, qui lisait calmement dans un fauteuil avant de lever son regard usé par les années sur lui.

– Balin ? Qu'est-ce qui peux t'amener de si bon matin ?  
– Dwalin est arrivé d'Erebor aujourd'hui. Avec deux jeunes garçons dans ses bagages, dont un pourrait être Kilian.  
– Alors c'est ainsi... ton frère en personne est entré dans ce manège pour trouver un remplaçant à mon fils ? Comment ose-t-il ?!, tempêtait l'homme, son regard bleu chargé d'éclair avant qu'il ne prenne la parole : J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus voir personne, même s'il ressemble énormément à mon fils !  
– C'est ce que je leur ai dit et... le garçon m'a remis ceci, à ton intention. Mais... il a répondu à toutes mes questions... même celle sur la façon dont vous vous êtes échappés.  
– Oh ? Je suppose qu'il a été très imaginatif, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Plutôt oui, il m'a parlé d'une histoire abracadabrante, avec un enfant serviteur qui avait ouvert un mur... s'amusait Balin, avant de voir son ami perdre toutes traces de couleurs en entendant cela, comme si un fantôme venait de surgir devant lui.  
– Répète. Répète-moi exactement ce qu'il a dit.

Surpris, Balin fouillait dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les mots exacts du garçon. 

– Je crois qu'il a dit : Il y avait... il y avait un garçon... un garçon qui travaillait au palais... je... je voulais retrouver quelque chose... quelqu'un me disait de revenir et... ce garçon est arrivé pour me tirer dans une chambre... il a... il a ouvert le mur... pour qu'on s'enfuit... c'est absurde, vraiment... mais il sera présent ce soir, lors du bal. Bien entendu, si tu ne le veux pas, il ne te sera pas présenté. Je le lui ait déjà dit.  
– Non. Tu me l'amèneras, je crois que nous devons discuter.

Dire que son cousin, ami et conseiller se retrouvait surpris ? Ce serait bien loin de la vérité. Avec un souvenir aussi burlesque, il s'attendait plutôt à l'une des célèbres fureurs du roi, qui au lieu de cela, défroissait la lettre reçue plus tôt, afin de s'y intéresser et... pour la première fois depuis des années, l'ombre d'un vrai sourire ce mit à fleurir sur son visage, comme si un espoir renaissait. Sans bruit, Balin quittait donc la pièce, afin d'aller lui aussi s'apprêter pour le bal de ce soir.

Roi Thorin, 

J'espère que vous ne me trouverez pas trop aventureux à vous écrire sans vous avoir jamais rencontré. Simplement, je me doute que monsieur Balin sera venu vous raconter notre entretien, et ma réponse ridicule à son ultime question, sur la fuite du palais. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas être votre fils. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce pseudo souvenir, mais les murs ne s'ouvrent pas, c'est évident. Je tenais donc à vous présenter mes excuses pour avoir fait perdre son temps à monsieur Balin, et vous dire tout de même pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai été découvert perdu dans la neige et amené dans un orphelinat près de la ville de Dale. Je ne garde aucun souvenir de tout ce qui précèdes cette époque... la seule chose certaine est que je devais me rendre dans ce pays, aux Montagnes Bleues, car je sais que ma famille est quelque part ici. Je devais normalement aller travailler à Laketown, en tant que pêcheur, mais j'ai suivi un chien – Bilbo- comme s'il était l'indice me poussant à aller à Erebor. Mes amis, monsieur Dwalin et Fili, m'ont tout appris sur l'histoire de votre famille, sauf ce qui concerne le soir de l'attaque, qui semble être tabou et je ne veux pas jouer un rôle en prétendant être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Même pour tout l'or du monde.D'autres n'ont peut-être pas ces scrupules mais moi, je ne veux que savoir à quelle famille j'appartiens et si je vous rencontre ce soir, je veux que ce ne soit que dans cette idée, voir si je ressemble à quelqu'un de votre connaissance, qui pourrait être ma famille. Pas comme potentiel prince Kilian Durinson. Je ne m'appelle pas Kilian, je m'appelle Kili.

Je suis désolé de ne pas être ce fils que vous attendez sans doute depuis longtemps, et soyez certains que ce soir, je ne vous importunerai pas plus que de raison. 

Kili.

Le papier soigneusement plié, Thorin regardait le plafond de son bureau en soupirant. Et si... ? Pour une fois, il avait hâte que le soir arrive, et de mettre un visage sur cette écriture brouillonne aux mots d'enfants. Le seul depuis des années à avoir donné la bonne réponse concernant leur fuite... les autres parlaient toujours de gardes venus les aider, de portes arrières, certains s'étaient même imaginés une fuite par les toits du palais... mais ce garçon, il était le seul à avoir clairement parlé du mur et de l'enfant serviteur.

* * *

Fili tournait comme un lion en cage alors que Kili, pour la... dixième fois au moins... s'était arrêté afin de coller son nez à une vitrine de nourriture, obligeant Dwalin à entrer pour lui prendre une tourte à la viande. Ce garçon était d'une gourmandise... et plus tard, pendant que leur protégé mangeait assis par terre – alors qu'il y avait des bancs, mais il préférait la pelouse – Dwalin stoppa le blond qui était en train de tracer un sillon dans le sol à force de passer et repasser encore.

– Cesse d'être si nerveux. Tout marche selon notre plan, Thorin pensera que nous lui présentons le prince. Moi-même, j'ai failli croire son histoire de mur. Il avait l'air tellement concentré !

L'homme s’esclaffait en disant cela, avant de croiser le regard curieux de Kili, qui se demandait sans doute ce qu'il y avait de drôle, quelques mètres à l'écart, tandis que le blond secouait la tête, affichant un pauvre sourire.

– Tu ne comprend pas Dwalin... c'est lui... c'est Kilian...  
– Oui, nous l'avons préparé pour.  
– Non, c'est lui ! L'enfant, celui qui a ouvert le passage dans le mur, c'était moi. J'étais ce petit domestique, je connaissais les moindre recoin pour les faire partir. C'est Kilian, Dwal.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, la montagne de muscles sembla surprise en fixant d'un nouvel œil le plus jeune, qui s'étirait après avoir si bien mangé et se laissait tomber dans la pelouse, les yeux clos en profitant du soleil. Finalement, leur petit Kili allait retrouver sa famille, et tout cela en partant d'une horrible manipulation au départ. Ils avaient bien agit au final. Il ne restait qu'à passer l'étape de Thorin. 

– Kili ! Viens, il est l'heure d'aller se préparer pour ce soir.  
– Oh non... je voulais encore visiter la ville. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un cirque pas loin, j'aurais put monter à cheval !  
– Tu pourras le faire ce soir, la fête à plusieurs activités, dont de l'équitation, ne t'en fais pas. Aller, debout !

Sourcils froncés, le petit brun se rapprochait de son ami blond, son visage à quelques millimètres seulement de l'autre alors qu'il demandait :

– Fili... tu affirmes toujours que je suis réellement le prince ?  
– O... oui, répondait le concerné, gêné par cette proximité alors que Dwalin venait de ressortir ce carnet dans lequel il notait les points.  
– Alors je t'ordonnes de ne plus me donner d'ordre. Sinon, ta punition sera terrible.

Et pour couper toute objection, le plus jeune volait un baiser à son ami, certain que cela allait le laisser tellement pantois qu'il n'allait rien dire. Dans un coin de son esprit, Dwalin notait que ce gosse était fort... il avait toujours son talent pour mener les autres par le bout du nez. Fier comme un paon, Kili reprenait avec les autres leur chemin vers leur demeure pour l'instant, se préparant pour une soirée qui promettait d'être riche en diverses émotions, mais surtout les bonnes car ce soir, la famille allait enfin cesser de se chercher.


	5. Je ne peux te mentir

Finalement, l'heure d'entrer dans ce nouveau palais, où la fête allait se dérouler, s'avérait réellement effrayant et au dernier moment, le brun se refusait absolument à entrer dans cet endroit où la musique et les rires se faisaient entendre, où les ombres dansaient derrière les fenêtres. Conscient de ce soudain malaise, Fili fit signe à Dwalin, afin que ce dernier entre pendant qu'il prenait le temps de parler avec le jeune homme.

– Kili, tout va bien se passer... laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, assieds-toi.  
– Une histoire qui se termine bien ?  
– Oui, elle se termine très bien. Écoute donc... il était une fois un orphelin qui se pensait seul au monde, qui pensait que la vie en avait décidé ainsi et pourtant, ce garçon se refusait à perdre espoir et, malgré les ordres du directeur, se rendait dans une toute autre ville pour éviter un destin dont il ne voulait pas. Ce garçon possédait un caractère très fort, il détestait tellement les ordres qu'il passait son temps à les bafouer, et il fini par rencontrer deux hommes.  
– Dwalin et toi... soufflait Kili, souriant légèrement.  
– Ces deux hommes avaient connus la bataille causant la chute de la famille Dùrinson. L'un n'était qu'un enfant aussi à l'époque, et espérait tellement revoir son ami qu'il s'était lancé dans une arnaque, trouver un sosie du petit prince, en espérant que cela lui fasse croiser la route de quelqu'un qui pourrait apaiser ses remords.

Kili écarquillait les yeux et, sans la poigne de Fili sur son bras, se serait sans doute levé pour reculer.

– Ce que ce jeune homme n'avait pas prévu, c'était que quelqu'un de trop semblable entre dans sa vie. Il avait voulu profiter de l'innocence de cet orphelin... afin de toucher une récompense et se sentir soulagé... mais il s'est attaché à ce garçon et un jour, il a entendu quelque chose qui a changé sa vision, qui lui a fait ouvrir les yeux sur une évidence.  
– Arrête. Fili, je ne veux plus rien entendre...  
– … il a découvert que son ami était... ouch...

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, de dire le plus important, Kili venait de lui envoyer son poing dans le ventre, l'obligeant à le lâcher à causer de la douleur, un regard noir, haineux, posé sur lui alors que sa voix chargée de déception et de colère s'adressait à lui.

– Tu as profité de moi... tu m'a formaté pour que je dupe le roi ! Comment est-ce que tu peux encore te regarder dans le miroir ?  
– Kili, le souvenir que tu as eu...  
– Non ! Ne m'en parle pas, ce n'était pas un souvenir ! Tu as dû mettre cette idée dans mon esprit, sans que je m'en rende compte. JE.TE.DETESTE ! Ne m'approche plus jamais !

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Kili s'éloignait si rapidement que Fili restait coït, pour se retrouver à entrer seul dans la salle de bal, où il se retrouvait face à Dwalin, en pleine discussion avec... oh mince... avec Thorin évidemment, qui jeta dans sa direction un regard, ce regard quand l'espoir est entre vos mains et que vous n'avez qu'à le saisir fermement. 

– Fili ? Où est le p'tit ?  
– J'ai voulu lui raconter la vérité, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur et...  
– Il t'a cogné ?, s'amusait l'homme, alors que Thorin semblait surpris que son ancien ami trouve cela drôle. Ce qui nous donne donc du... oula... 10 pages de victoires pour Kili contre... 2 pour toi.

Vexé, le blond grognait pour la forme, avant de sourire faiblement. C'était tellement lui... 

– Majesté, je devais normalement vous présenter un jeune garçon que nous pensons être le prince, mais ce dernier est actuellement en train de faire la tête. Je... peut-être vous rappelez-vous de moi... je suis Fili, je travaillais autrefois au palais, après la mort de mes parents.

Un instant songeur, le roi finissait par opiner.

– Tu étais ce garçon dont Kilian parlait tout le temps. Celui qui nous a aidé à nous enfuir cette nuit-là... je ne sais comment vous remercier, pour ce que vous avez fait à l'époque, et pour l'avoir retrouvé.  
– Pour être honnête, majesté... j'ai organisé des auditions pour trouver un sosie et... Kili est arrivé au palais, tout seul. Comme il est amnésique, j'ai voulu en profiter pour le modeler à l'image du prince... je ne lui ai en revanche jamais parlé de la fuite, alors... quand il en a parlé ce matin...  
– Je vois. Vous mériteriez d'être châtiés pour cela, tous les deux... je n'arrive pas à croire que Dwalin ait accepté cela... mais votre mensonge a fini par être bénéfique alors, je pense pouvoir vous pardonner, pour cette fois.

Cet instant était réellement gênant... terriblement même... car ils venaient d'avouer dans le même temps avoir retrouvé le prince, mais aussi que ce n'était en fait qu'un incroyable coup de chance orchestré par le destin. Au fond d'eux, Dwalin et Fili sentaient bien que la seule chose les préservant d'une fureur légendaire de la part de leur roi tenait au fait qu'il voulait juste rencontrer son fils, qui était quelque part dans cet immense endroit... sans doute à vouloir, justement, éviter la présence du roi pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise. 

– Si vous permettez, Sire, je peux vous mener à votre fils. Je pense savoir où il se trouvera, soufflait Fili, qui venait de se souvenir combien son ami voulait monter à cheval depuis le début de la journée.

D'un signe de tête, le roi déchu donnait son aval, suivant ce garçon à l'extérieur, qui marchait résolument vers les écuries, un petit sourire sur le visage. Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient, ils virent qu'un cavalier montait déjà, les cheveux attachés, le visage dans la pénombre, et plus occupé à flatter sa monture qu'à réellement faire attention à le guider. Dans le calme de la nuit, les murmures du cavalier restaient par contre parfaitement audible, et Fili sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les mots leur parvenir : 

– Fili c'est un sale menteur... j'aurai du savoir que je ne pouvais pas être un prince... ce genre de chose, ça n'arrive que dans les contes... et ici, c'est la vrai vie. T'es pas d'accord toi ?

Pour toute réponse, le cheval secoua la tête, envoyant sa crinière dans la figure du jeune homme, dont le rire se fit doucement entendre.

– Tu t'en moque toi, hein ? Tant que je te donne une belle pomme après...

Tout semblait bien aller, alors malgré le caractère boudeur du prince... Fili esquissa un geste pour aller lui parler, avant de se faire stopper par la large main de son souverain. Pour lui, Thorin resterait toujours le roi, et il afficha une surprise non-feinte en entendant la suite du propos : 

– Je vais aller lui parler, s'il n'a pas changé, il va s'enfuir pour ne pas vous écouter.

Alors, le roi allait prendre sa monture, se disant qu'aborder son enfant serait plus aisé s'il le prenait pour un cavalier ordinaire. La nuit jouant en sa faveur pour empêcher la reconnaissance directe de ses traits. Son cheval se nommait Minty, un prénom choisit par Kilian pour son premier cheval, et que Thorin avait donné à ses montures depuis lors. En entendant le bruit de sabots, Kilian sursautait sur son propre destrier, les yeux plissé pour tenter de reconnaître un visage dans cette pénombre où, hélas, la lune n'était pas pleine. 

– Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ? Chevaucher seul ne doit pas être très amusant..., tentait l'adulte, avant d'ajouter : Vous aussi, vous fuyez le vacarme de la foule ?  
– Oh euh... oui... vous pouvez rester monsieur. J'évite juste quelqu'un que je prenais pour un ami. Mais il m'a mentit depuis le début... soufflait le jeune homme, avant de se reprendre. Enfin, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ces histoires sans importances.  
– Vous ne me dérangez aucunement, votre conversation sera sans doute plus intéressante que tous ces gens qui font des courbettes pour se faire bien voir.

En même temps, les deux hommes eurent un rire et au fond de lui, Thorin se fit la remarque que le petit possédait le rire de sa mère, léger et communicatif, qui donnait automatiquement le sourire à qui l'entendait. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris, en plus de cela, de l'entendre littéralement débiner sur l'hypocrisie des personnes riches, affirmant que lui préférerait encore se faire couper la langue que de se comporter comme cela, en tenant un langage mielleux. C'était en effet l'un des problèmes rencontré dans la jeunesse de Kilian, le garçon refusait catégoriquement d'assimiler le fait que, dans certaines occasions, il était bon de savoir flatter l’ego de ses interlocuteurs. C'est comme cela que ce petit bonhomme, à l'âge de six ans, avait blessé l'orgueil d'un prince en visite avec sa famille, an lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était, et il citait là la phrase : qu'un insupportable bébé se donnant des airs d'homme, mais dont la noblesse était bien moindre que chez certaines personnes du peuple.

Dire que Thorin avait été surpris d'entendre une telle sagesse chez son fils serait encore loin de la réalité. Mais pour la forme, il avait consigné son enfant dans sa chambre ensuite, affirmant qu'il était puni à ses invités, alors qu'en réalité son prince s'amusait joyeusement avec son ami serviteur, qui tenait le rôle de grand-frère en lui expliquait qu'il ne fallait pas dire de telles choses. En vain bien entendu, Kilian tenait de son père, et lui faire tenir sa langue quand il était énervé ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. 

– Mon fils est comme vous, il dit ce qu'il pense sans détour... soufflait Thorin, attendrit à ce souvenir.  
– Dans ce cas, votre fils est quelqu'un de rien, monsieur.

Dans le même temps, sous le regard d'un Fili qui semblait bien avoir été oublié, les deux cavaliers quittèrent le cirque sous le couvert des arbres, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées et cette peur lui nouant le ventre. Il avait ce pressentiment... cette soirée ressemblait tellement à celle d'il y a dix ans... mais ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Kili ne risquait rien, il était avec son père. La famille était enfin réunie. Son travail ici était terminé, maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à disparaître de la vie de son petit prince, et lui souhaiter bonne chance. 

* * *

Son plan marchait mieux que prévu encore. Son idée originelle avait été d'isoler le prince et de faire trouver sa dépouille plus tard, pour détruire ce qui restait d'espoir au roi... et voilà que dans ses filets se rendaient ses deux ennemis de toujours. Bientôt, la lignée des Dùrinson ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, ensevelit six pieds sous terre.


	6. La menace fantôme

Kili appréciait bien cet homme dont il n'avait pas encore clairement vu le visage. Il devinait une barbe, des cheveux plutôt longs, un regard scintillant et quelques rides. Entre deux passages lumineux, il devinait des traits marqués, comme taillés dans la pierre, mais cela n'empêchait pas ce sentiment de bien être de perdurer. Une chose qui n'était arrivé qu'avec Fili jusque là, et monsieur Dwalin, même si ce dernier lui flanquait réellement la trouille parfois... comme pendant le trajet, comme l'adulte s'était énervé après eux alors que les deux jeunes, unis dans les bêtises, s'étaient amusés à mettre de beaux rubans roses dans la barbe de leur compagnon de route. Ils avaient tellement ris... mais ça, c'était avant la trahison de Fili... il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir... ni lui, ni son sourire, ni ses étreintes lors des cauchemars où il pensait se rappeler de tout, ni son odeur qui le rassurait... non... rien. 

– Quel âge a votre fils ?

C'était plus fort que lui. D'une curiosité sans borne, Kili se devait d'interroger l'étranger, même s'il se mordait la lèvre en voyant l'air de nostalgie qui passa sur le visage du plus âgé. Avait-il dit une bêtise ?

– Il a dix-huit ans, mais je ne l'ai plus revu depuis fort longtemps, tout le monde le suppose mort.  
– Oh... je... je suis désolé.

L'homme secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière pas savoir, et le silence revenait, bien que plus lourd que la première fois. Bien joué Kili. Toujours le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat... il aurait mieux fait de se rendre au village de pêcheurs, là au moins, il aurait peut-être été capable de ne pas faire de boulette en posant des questions à un homme, sur son fils mort. Ah, bien joué, réellement... plongé dans ses pensées, Kili ne relevait la tête qu'en pensant avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, le regard alerte, alors que son cheval venait de s'arrêter, fermement campé sur ses jambes pour ne plus faire un pas. Celui de son compagnon de route venait de faire de même, les yeux écarquillés, avant que les deux montures ne se braquent en même temps, envoyant le premier cavalier – le plus inexpérimenté – au sol, dans un juron étouffé, alors que le second savait rester en selle, bien qu'il se retrouve emporté par le destrier paniqué, qui piquait droit vers les écuries. 

Le souffle laborieux après une telle chute, Kili mettait un certain temps avant de se remettre totalement et se lever. Il avait de nouveau entendu cette voix d'outre-tombe en train de l'appeler, alors qu'entre les arbres, il discernait une lumière, comme une flamme, qui l'hypnotisait totalement, mettant ses jambes en marche sans qu'il en ait la moindre intention. Plus il progressait entre les arbres, plus il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il débouchait dans une semi-circulaire, au bord d'un ravin au fond duquel coulait une rivière – il entendait son tumulte d'ici. Pourtant, ce qui l'attirait était le source de lumière, un feu dont la chaleur se propageait, et devant lequel se trouvait une silhouette sombre, et pas seulement à cause de la nuit, ou du fait qu'elle se tienne entre Kili et le feu... non, elle était Sombre, elle était faite de Ténèbres et le cœur du garçon s'accélérait encore, si cela était possible. Comme si la personne l'avait sentit arriver, cette dernière se levait, laissant le feu apparaître clairement au jeune homme, qui se figeait d'effroi. L'oeil... l'oeil qu'il voyait dans ses rêves... et alors il se souvenait... il se souvenait de tout...

– Papa ! Est-ce que nous allons vraiment aller aux Montagnes Bleues ? Est-ce que Fili pourra venir ?

Un homme se mettait à genou devant lui, posant une main tendre sur sa joue.

– Fili a une famille aussi, il ne veut sûrement pas être séparé de son papa et sa maman. Tu aimerais, toi, que l'on nous sépares ?  
– Oh que non alors ! T'es mon papa à moi !, piaffait-il, avant de passer ses bras autours de l'adulte, dans une étreinte plus que possessive.

* * *

Il était dans les cuisines, racontant à un petit garçon blond, Fili – il le savait – ce que son papa venait de lui dire, et combien il était triste de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener aussi, parce que ses parents n'allaient jamais vouloir. 

– Kilian... je vais te dire un secret, d'accord ? Mais tu ne dois le dire à personne.

Tout excité à cette idée, le bambin sautait sur place, le regard brillant, en ordonnant de sa voix aigu à son ami de tout lui dire. Main dans la main, ils allaient alors dans la chambre du petit prince, qui affichait son plus beau sourire.

– Je suis tout seul ici, mes parents ont rejoints le ciel peu de temps avant mon entrée au service de ta famille.

À peine eut-il dit cela que les grands yeux de Kili se remplissaient de larmes. C'était tellement triste... mais la main réconfortante de son presque grand-frère venait le consoler alors qu'il continuait. 

– Je ne me souviens pas de mon père, j'étais très petit quand il est partit. Mais regarde, voici un portrait de ma maman... avec son grand-frère, mon oncle... et le monsieur au milieu est mon grand-père.

Avec beaucoup de soin, le plus jeune regardait le dessin que son ami semblait garder tout contre son cœur en permanence, avant d'écarquiller les yeux face aux visages qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le portrait achevé se trouvait dans le bureau de son papa, il le voyait tous les jours. 

– C'est tata Dìs... papa il dit que papy il a été très colère un jour, et il a dit à tata de partir, parce que elle était amoureuse d'un monsieur pauvre. Ta maman c'est tata ? Il faut le dire à papa !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse détaler, tout joyeux de sa nouvelle, la main ferme de son aîné le stoppait, le plongeant dans la confusion alors que le blond lâchait :

– Non, il ne faut pas. Sinon nous serons séparés pour toujours. Tu me promet de ne rien dire ? Jamais ?  
– Juré sur la vie des petits canards !, répondait alors l'enfant, le regard plus sérieux que jamais.

* * *

Il fixait d'un air horrifié le monstre qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle du bal. Ce n'était qu'une ombre, mais à sa ceinture pendait cette étrange lanterne dont le feu brûlait, douloureux, jusque lui caché derrière la jambe de son si brave papa. La créature usa de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il savait juste que papa avait peur, hors, son père n'avait jamais peur de rien... et alors, l'Ombre se changeait en immense monstre... un monstre tout noir... qui ressemblait à un dragon... et dont l'unique grand œil, rouge, flamboyant, se posait sur eux alors qu'un feu sortait de sa gueule pleine de crocs. 

Le chaos... c'était le chaos... mais il voulait aller reprendre le cadeau de papa, donné plus tôt dans la journée... il entendait bien l'ordre de revenir, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre... ils avaient courus, finis dans sa chambre... Fili l'avait protégé, leur avait montré une sortie... mais alors qu'eux courraient vers le quai, lui en train de se retourner souvent dans l'espoir de voir son ami arriver, le train partait... et si son père parvenait à monter à bord, son regard céruléen rivé dans celui de son fils, qu'il tenait mais dont la main commençait à glisser, tel ne fut pas le cas pour lui. Il se souvenait d'une douleur terrible au crâne, d'un cri, une voix d'homme qui l'appelait... puis plus rien...

Le retour à la réalité le fit chanceler... c'était ça que Fili tentait de lui dire dans son récit plus tôt... et lui s'était enfuit. Il avait eu un réel souvenir chez Balin... et maintenant... il reconnaissait cette forme face à lui... qui lui offrait un sourire fait de crocs pointus. Smaug... Smaug et Sauron... 

– C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, votre majesté...

* * *

Thorin eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer sa monture, si bien qu'il était de retour à son point de départ, et chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire demi-tour, l'animal renâclait avec force, terrifié par quelque chose se trouvant dans les bois, où son fils se trouvait encore, sans savoir qui il était. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait repartir à cheval, l'homme remettait les bêtes dans leurs box, avant de sortir et sursauter vivement en voyant une colonne de flammes s'élever dans le ciel, entre les arbres, propageant un gigantesque incendie sur la forêt.

– Kilian... soufflait-il, l'angoisse de retour comme cette terrible nuit il y a dix ans, alors qu'une ombre qui hantait ses cauchemars s'élevait dans le ciel.

* * *

Fili était en train de s'en aller, quittant l'allée de la bâtisse en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en voulait... mais en même temps, Kili était entre de bonnes mains maintenant... pourtant, alors qu'il passait la barrière, il entendit le Souffle. Celui qui le faisait frissonner dans ses rêves, ou quand le vent devenait trop fort... puis il se mit à faire presque jour, alors qu'en se retournant, une colonne de flamme s'élevait d'entre les arbres, suivit de près par une ombre dont se souvenait chaque personne ayant assisté à la débâcle d'Erebor.

– KILI !

Le blond fit immédiatement demi-tour, revenant sur ses pas afin de venir à la rescousse de celui lui ayant ordonné de ne plus l'approcher. Il obéirait plus tard, mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il risquait de le perdre une seconde fois, peut-être pour toujours. 

* * *

Tout autours de lui, la forêt venait de s'embraser si ce n'est que malgré le vent, le feu semblait être vivant et se mouvoir résolument autours de lui, l'encerclant dans un anneau qui détruisait la moindre issue et bouffée d'oxygène. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui retenait son attention. Bien sûr, il tentait de s'enfuir, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait se défaire du spectacle de ces langues brûlantes, dans lesquelles se rejouait des scènes passées... des scènes de panique, des scènes de mort... de désolation, de personnes hurlants alors qu'une ombre fondait sur eux, crachant un jet de flammes sur eux tandis que l'Oeil et l'Ombre se nourrissaient des âmes qu'ils emportaient trop tôt, de ces âmes ayant eut le malheur de croiser leur route... et lui, lui n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre à ce rythme... ces âmes qui tendaient les bras hors des flammes, afin de l'emmener à son tour dans leur Enfer personnel.

– Pauvre petit prince perdu... si seulement tu avais écouté tout le récit de ton ami, tu aurais alors sût la vérité, raillait la voix sombre, alors que le regard sombre de Kili parcourait l'endroit, à la recherche de cet interlocuteur qui l'entourait totalement.  
– Vous ne me faite pas peur !, rétorquait Kili, bien décidé à se montrer brave s'il devait affronter cet adversaire ayant anéantie sa famille.  
– Oh mais cela peut s'arranger... soufflait doucereusement la voix terrifiante, tandis qu'une bourrasque faisant se rapprocher les flammes, le repoussant plus encore vers sa seule issue : le grand plongeon.

Tous deux devaient en être à la même conclusion, car plus cela devenait chaud pour lui, plus le précipice semblait se rapprocher et l'appeler... de la même façon qu'il l'avait appelé dans son rêve, alors qu'il était encore temps de ne pas subir la morsure des flammes. Assoiffé et avec l'impression d'être aussi desséché dedans que dehors, Kili jetait un nouveau regard dans le gouffre... en bas coure une rivière... mais la chute serait sans doute mortelle... au delà du mur de flamme, encore plus de chaleur... et derrière le vrombissement incessant, une voix qui tentait de l'atteindre. 

– Kili ?! Kili tu m'entends ?!

Il voyait l'ombre humaine derrière le feu, qui tentait de sauter par dessus le mur orangé, et sur qui l'Ombre de Smaug finissait par fondre afin de l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission sauvetage. 

Il n'avait plus le choix... un pied au dessus du vide, Kili croisait entre deux flammes le regard de Fili, bleu et inquiet, avant que ce dernier ne soit propulsé contre un arbre... puis il se laissait tomber en arrière, vers la seule liberté lui étant offerte.


	7. Le mal à sa source

Fili sentit avec horreur le feu s'éteindre brusquement et le froid le gagner. Autours de lui, tout était noirci, mais surtout... il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Kili. Il se trouvait là, de l'autre côté du feu il y a un instant et maintenant... plus rien. Rien en dehors de cette vue sur le vide, et le blond se refusait à croire que son ami puisse se trouver là... en bas... sans vie... alors que devant lui se reformait la forme humanoïde de leur ennemi, avec cette éternelle petite lampe dotée de L’œil, qui pendait à sa ceinture. Les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur cette chose, Fili se sentait plus effrayé que jamais alors que derrière lui, il entendait des bruits de pas vifs, et des voix d'hommes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Entre autre, il reconnaissait la voix de Thorin Dùrinson, et ne fut pas surpris de le voir arriver, suivit de près par Balin, Dwalin et d'autres personnes ayant été à la soirée... qui risquait bien de rester dans les mémoires vu le tournant qu'elle venait de prendre. Même s'il n'était pas dans la tête du roi, Fili sut que ce dernier venait de reconnaître le responsable de la chute de leur royaume, alors que Balin venait aider le plus jeune à se relever, lui demandant doucement :

– Petit, où est Kilian ?

Incapable de trouver les mots – et surtout sous le choc – le blond ne put qu'élever la main pour désigner le ravin où il avait pour la dernière vu son ami, incapable de chasser les larmes de son regard, ou de se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Car s'il avait laissé Kili en paix, pour parler avec son père sans tenter de lui dire qu'il avait au départ mentit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, il en était certain. 

– Monstre ! Espèce de monstre !

Mais alors que Thorin allait se jeter sur l'ombre, ce dernier n'eut qu'à lever la main pour le figer dans son geste et éclater d'un rire froid que semblait partager le réceptacle à sa ceinture.

– Oh mais tout ceci est de votre faute majesté... vous saviez que toute magie venait avec un prix... vous n'avez pas tenu votre parole, alors vous devez me dédommager par l'Ultime Sacrifice.

À la lumière des torches emmenées, tous virent le visage de Thorin se tendre, signe qu'il se rappelait fort bien de quoi il était question, au contraire des personnes présentes, même de ceux ayant été présents lors de la chute d'Erebor. Mais lui il savait... tout cela, il l'avait fait pour sa famille, pour épargner à Kilian ce que lui-même avait vécu par le passé avec son propre père.. il avait dit que le prix du sorcier serait le sien, sans même savoir ce que ce dernier demanderait en retour hors... le prix était trop élevé pour lui. Bien trop... il n'avait pas été capable de donner son dernier né, son Kilian, à ce Nécromancien, et avait alors organisé leur départ vers les Montagnes Bleues, le temps que tout cette histoire se tasse... tout le monde connaissait la suite. Toute la famille y était passée, sauf lui, car sa propre sanction était d'être l'unique survivant,et de devoir supporter ces souvenirs jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte dans quelques années. Au fond, les morts étaient sans doute les plus chanceux... mais s'il devait choisir, cette fois, Thorin ne fuirait pas sans se battre et alors que l'Ombre se lançait le premier dans une attaque perfide, les anciens hommes de la cour d'Erebor répondait avec autant de force, décidés à venger tout ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, à venger la jeunesse volée du Prince Kilian. Ce soir, cette lutte commencée il y a des années allait prendre fin, soit en éteignant les derniers signes de la monarchie d'Erebor, soit dans la victoire de ces derniers. 

Quelques temps plus tard...

Fili était assommé contre une pierre, après avoir heurté cette dernière. Beaucoup des hommes de Thorin se trouvaient dans le même état et enfin, en dernier, le roi sans couronne ni royaume s'effondrait à genoux sur le sol noirci par les flammes.

– Ton âme sera le joyaux de ma collection, Thorin Dùrinson., lâchait froidement l'Ombre, portant une main tout aussi noire à l'endroit où pendait normalement son réceptacle flamboyant, pour ne rencontrer que de l'air, et sentir soudain une douleur le traverser, que si sa source d'énergie était broyée.  
– Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

* * *

Thorin pensait sa dernière heure arrivée quand il entendit le hoquet de la créature du mal. Il avait fermé les yeux, résigné, mais alors que tout l'espoir du monde semblait l'avoir quitté, une voix essoufflée se fit entendre et s'il ne l'avait entendue que peu depuis le début de la soirée, et depuis des années, il la reconnaissait tout de suite, relevant juste assez la tête pour voir la silhouette qui se dessinait au bord d'un arbre calciné, accroupi, une pierre à la main qui venait de fissurer le réceptacle auquel Smaug semblait avoir vendu son âme depuis fort longtemps.

– Non ! Ne touche pas à ça !

L'Ombre fit une vive enjambée pour s'avancer, mais la main du jeune homme s'abattait une nouvelle fois, envoyant dans l'air un éclat de verre...

– Je vais t'étriper !, hurlait la créature, ne recevant en réponse qu'un regard noir, dénué de peur, de celui qui était pourtant si effrayé dans ses jeunes années.

Non, Kili semblait juste déterminé, et ne plus connaître la peur car alors qu'il était suspendu à plusieurs mètres du vide, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était que toute sa famille était morte, ses sœurs, sa mère, ses amis chez les domestiques, sa nourrice, et il ne voulait pas donner à la créature de ses pires songes la chance et le plaisir de le tuer. Il ne voulait pas que son père y laisse aussi la vie. Il était trop faible autrefois, maintenant il était un adulte et ne comptait pas rester dans son coin, à trembler de peur. Alors quand il avait réussi à se hisser de nouveau en haut, et qu'il avait vu le réceptacle au sol... le jeune homme avait saisit cette chance. Et apparemment, il avait eu raison... le monstre tirait sa force de cette chose, alors il allait le détruire, le regard brûlant de rage rivé dans les iris flamboyantes de leur ennemi. 

– Ça c'est pour Fili..., énonçait-il, voyant son ami encore inconscient et un autre coup tombait. Ça, c'est pour ma famille... continuait-il, voyant des âmes lumineuses s'échapper de leur prison de verre... et ça, c'est pour vous ! Retournez aux Ténèbres auxquelles vous appartenez ! UZKUL* !

La pierre tenue à deux mains, la créature rampant sur le sol pour tenter de l'arrêter malgré les âmes lui tournant autours comme pour le ralentir, Kili abattait son ultime attaque sur l'objet qui volait en éclats, alors que son feu contenu provoquait une onde de choc projetant le plus jeune en arrière, obligeant Thorin à se cacher les yeux avec son bras, alors que les flammes du grand œil fondaient sur leur ancien serviteur, qui se décomposa sur le sol, pour ne devenir qu'un tas de cendre. 

Puis le calme revint comme si rien ne s'était passé, le vent se leva doucement comme pour chasser les cendres néfastes, instaurant un silence gêné, comme si personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer, en particulier ceux qui commençaient à reprendre connaissance. En réalité, le premier à totalement se reprendre fut Kili, qui se précipitait sur son ami blond, qui ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie, et dont un peu de sang venait poisser l'arrière du crâne.

– Fili... Fili, je suis désolé... réveille-toi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzkul : signifie « os » ou « mort » dans la langue des nains.


	8. Cartes sur table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier chapitre! A très vite!

La demeure des Dùrinson n'avait jamais été aussi remplie de vie que ces derniers jours. En réalité, Thorin avait oublié ce que signifiait le mot calme et levait les yeux au ciel en entendant des pas d'éléphants dans les couloirs de son foyer, accompagnés d'éclats de rire appartenant à son fils et son garçon de compagnie, en train de chahuter comme d'habitude. Penché sur ses papiers, le roi haussait un sourcil en voyant sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant entrer son fils encore en pyjama et échevelé, alors que derrière lui, il entendait une voix pester : 

– KILI ! Ouvre immédiatement cette porte où je te jure que...  
– T'as pas d'ordre à me donner, je suis le prince, toi non, répondait le plus jeune, un réel amusement dans la voix alors qu'il venait enlacer son père, faisant comme lors de son enfance à s'installer sur les genoux de l'adulte malgré son âge, signe qu'il voulait lui faire part d'une chose importante.  
– Cesse donc de torturer ce pauvre garçon, Kili. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça hein ?  
– Il refuse que je te parles de quelque chose... parce qu'il a peur de ta réaction. Je m'en suis souvenu quand j'étais seul avec Smaug... quand ma mémoire est revenue et... si j'ai promis de ne rien dire quand j'étais petit, je crois que ce n'est pas très honnête...  
– Une promesse est sacrée Kili. Même quand elle faite dans tes jeunes années...

C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise à son fils dès son plus jeune âge. Il savait d'ailleurs que son cadet était plutôt doué pour garder ce qu'on lui confiait... alors le voir prêt à trahir une parole le surprenait en effet. Et apparemment, ce dernier avait l'air assez contrarié à l'idée de devoir tenir sa langue. 

– Mais père... regardez ça.

Dans le même temps, le jeune homme sortait de sa chemise de pyjama un croquis qu'il tendit à son père, qui perdait quelque couleur en reconnaissant le dessin. Il s'en souvenait, le portrait original se trouvait toujours dans leur ancien palais et cette esquisse, il l'avait offerte à sa sœur quand cette dernière avait été bannie pour aimer un homme du peuple... leur père, touché par la folie dans ses vieilles années, avait osé bannir sa propre fille car elle aimait quelqu'un. Lui n'avait rien put faire malgré ses nombreux efforts pour lui faire entendre raison, rien d'autre que voir sa sœur partir et lui offrir ce dessin, en souvenir et avec la promesse que le jour où lui-même serait roi, elle pourrait revenir au palais avec sa famille, qu'ils seraient tous des leurs. Mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Il n'avait jamais sut pourquoi. 

– Où as-tu eu cela ? Kilian ?

Apparemment hésitant à trahir son secret maintenant, Kili – qui ne s'habituait pas à son réel prénom – finit par inspirer pour se donner du courage et lâcher cette vérité qui le taraudait car au fond, il savait faire une bonne action. Pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Fili qui n'était pas né pour le servir. (Même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner des ordres)

– C'était à la mère de Fili. Quand son mari est mort et qu'elle s'est retrouvé seule avec lui, elle n'a pas osé revenir et un jour, elle est morte aussi... alors sa dernière action a été d'envoyer son fils au palais. Mais il avait peur... qu'on l'accuse d'usurper un titre n'étant pas le sien... alors il m'a supplié de ne rien dire. Mais moi, je te connais. Je sais que tu vas l'accepter. N'est-ce pas ?  
– Le fils de Dìs... c'est pour ça qu'il m'était si familier... attend... tu veux dire que le fils de ma sœur est dans un placard... ?

Soudain rouge pivoine, Kili se relevait rapidement pour détaler par la porte et ouvrir à son ami, qui lui jetait un regard paniqué qui ne fit que s'accentuer en voyant le roi, son oncle, s'approcher avec le visage le plus fermé que l'on puisse espérer voir en sachant que son idiot – mais adorable – de cousin avait déballé toute la vérité. Il le savait... il savait que son oncle allait très mal prendre cette annonce... dans son esprit, il comprenait aussi qu'il allait se faire remercier, devoir reprendre ses affaires, et vivre quelque part sous un pont, à moins de retourner à Erebor. Les couleurs quittaient entièrement son visage à mesure qu'approchait cet homme qu'il admirait tellement dans son enfance, si bien qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres quand le plus vieux se stoppait à quelques pas de lui. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes. Thorin étudiait de son regard perçant ce jeune homme terrifié, Kili regardait tour à tour les deux personnes tenant une place importante dans son cœur, comme en train d'assister à un match de tennis qui ne se jouait que dans son esprit, sans oser rien dire de peur de briser l'instant qui devenait pourtant plus qu'oppressant, au point de faire sursauter les deux amis quand enfin leur aîné prenait la parole.

– En effet, tu ressembles à ta mère, à ma petite sœur.

Ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi Fili s'attendait, en témoigne l'air idiot qu'il arborait, accompagné d'une once de soulagement. Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour que les deux bruns comprennent qu'il avait réellement pensé à une réaction plus... virulente. Quelques pas supplémentaires pour tirer dans une étreinte le dernier membre de leur famille, qui bien que tendu au départ, finit par rendre cette dernière à son oncle, après avoir vu le sourire encourageant de son seul ami.

– Soit le bienvenu chez toi, Fili Dùrinson, fils de Dìs. Merci d'avoir réunie notre famille.  
– Merci... merci de m'accepter...

Un rire se glissa entre les lèvres de Thorin, qui vint ébouriffer les cheveux de ce neveu fraîchement découvert, une lueur mutine dans le regard alors qu'il désignait son fils d'un geste vague de la main. 

– Tout ceci est possible grâce à toi, tu ne me dois rien. La famille est ce qui compte le plus. Plus qu'un royaume ou une couronne. Restez toujours aussi unis que vous l'êtes... oh et... ne laisse pas ce microbe te mener par le bout du nez.

En comprenant qu'il était le 'microbe', Kili lâchait un cri indigné, avant d'éclater de rire en même temps que les autres, puis tirer à sa suite Fili, certain que maintenant, la vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite malgré ses débuts difficiles dans le monde.


End file.
